Hermione meets Team Bartowski
by BlkMagesbarbie
Summary: Hermione is raising a daughter, who was her best friend Ginny's. She adopted the child on the condition that Ginny keep them in her life. She does, but she is a whole new person now. What happens when her two lives collide?


**Chapter 1**

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or Chuck. (I wouldn't mind playing around with Mr. John Casey.)**

Carina ends up pregnant, while on assignment. She turns to her best girl friend growing up.

From before she was Carina.

When she was Ginny Weasley.

She turned to Hermione Granger. She had the baby. A girl. Jean Weasley Granger. She tell Hermione about the men she was with around when Jean was conceived. Carina begged Hermione to adopt her. She agreed and moved to a remote house in the Irish country side. The two blended in with her curly brown hair and Jean who looked her mother. She was 2 and her long red hair went down her back. The red was lighter now, that it was summer. She always reminded Hermione of Ginny.

Ginny or Carina as she went by now, would stop by every month. Hermione understood the life she was living. She had done it after the war. Kingsley had asked her to work with the leader of several agencies around the world. She would meet the leaders, then explain about the world. Then, she would work as an agent in their agency for a few months before meeting the leader. The two would decide on how the best way for an auror to help them. In some cases, they would have an auror placed in their ranks. She held certifications for all the agencies that she worked with. This would let her to be brought in on cases and if they needed to reassess the protocol.

Ron had cheated on her when she met with MI5. She had even been home almost every night then. He blamed her and most of his family was on his side. She still spoke to Charlie and George. She and Ron had not been the same since Harry had died, shortly after the war ended. Ginny left the world that night. A month after Ron and her had broken up, Ginny showed up at her flat. She went with Hermione to the states and was placed with the DEA.

When Ginny came to her about being pregnant. Hermione decided to take time off to help with the baby. When Jean was 3 months, Ginny asked her to adopt her. Hermione didn't want to, but finally agreed. She had made sure Ginny knew that she was needed in Jean's life. In her 2 short years, Jean adored her Auntie Cat's visits. She had missed 2 months and once around Christmas, Hermione brought Jean to California. Carina was in the middle of something and could only spare some time.

Hermione and Jean went to California, where they met Carina at a mall. They were walking around when Hermione spotted a man in a green shirt following them. He kept getting pulled back by another man in a green shirt. She slipped away from Carina and Jean, who were shopping for clothes. She snuck around and behind the men. The taller man was looking around. She smiled as she realized the other man's black hair was as unruly as Harry's was. He turned around and saw her, before pulling on the taller man's sleeve. The taller man turned around glaring and spotted her. She smiled at the two men, before slowly walking over.

"How do you know Carina?" The angry one demanded. "Hello to you to." "Hi." The other one said. She turned to him and smiled. "Hello." "Hi. Now how do you know Carina?" "How do you know her?" She asked him. The man narrowed his eyes. "That isn't the question. Answer the question or I will have to shoot you." She looked him over and then stared into his eyes. "Ex military. Special Forces. Now you work for..." She looked him over again thinking. "NSA. Higher level. Someone who does what is required of him." With every word Chuck could see Casey getting unsettled and angrier. "Carina told you." He accused her.

"We don't talk about you, John." Carina said walking over. "Mum, Mum. Pretty!" the small girl said running to the observant woman. "Oh that is a pretty dress." She said leaning down to pick up the small girl. "So what is going on here?" Carina asked, looking between Casey and Hermione. "You compromised this mission." Casey hissed at Carina. "She has not told me anything about you or this." Hermione said point between Casey and Chuck. "Even if she did. My clearance is higher than yours." That threw Casey off his game.

He looked unsure for a minute before glaring. "You are NSA?" He said leaning closer. She leaned closer to him. "I work for everyone." She said looking him in the eyes. They stared at each other for a minute before the little girl yawned and they separated. Chuck and Carina were looking between them. Jean pointed at Casey. He looked unsure of her. Carina laughed. "She likes you, John." Hermione watched him glaring, as if he might hurt the child. "Easy there. We are like Carina." John told her.

Chuck spoke up. "How do you know Carina?" He asked her. Hermione looked to Chuck. "We grew up together." Carina looked upset. "Mione got me into the DEA when she came to america to work with them. My fiance, her best friend had died and she had just left my brother, her fiance." "So you are Mione?" Chuck asked. Hermione pointed to his shirt. "I am, Chuck." He smiled friendly at her, when a blonde woman in a polish costume walked over. She turned and looked surprised at the outfit. Sarah hurried over looking the group over. "Carina, what have you done now?" Sarah said sighing. Carina frowned. "I didn't do anything." Sarah nodded at Hermione.

"Well, this is a little annoying. We should be..." Hermione started before she stared at someone off behind Carina. "Mione?" She asked worried before starting to turn. "Don't turn. Take Jean and leave." She said handing her daughter to Ginny. "What? No. Who is it?" "Antonin Dolohov . He hasn't seen you yet. Everyone thinks you are dead. Pull the alarm to get people out." "Hermione." She protested. Casey looked over and saw a man walking towards them with a scowl on his face. "We can.." "No." She said harshly.

"Ginerva, you get them out of here or I will make you." She said glaring into Carina's eyes. "If you die, I will never forgive you." Carina replied. "Deal." Carina held the girl close as Mione walked away. "We need to leave now. Casey pull the alarm." It took them a minute, but Sarah ushered Chuck out. Casey pulled the alarm and glanced at Mione and the man staring at each other, before following Sarah.

A/N: I would love to hear if you guys like this or not.-


End file.
